Guarnet Underwood
Guarnet Underwood is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the main female deuteragonist of both the series, and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Oliver Kimachi, but later became an ally with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, and the others. Guarnet is an intelligence agent, an international spy, a former jewel thief, a mercenary, a former assassin, a fighter, a part time detective, and a member of Neo Seiryu Knights, along with Oliver. She is a lifelong best friend of Oliver Kimachi, an arch-rival of Tazz Haywood, Kodama Purrott, Vert Henderson, Blossom Kurenai, Rokket Diaz, and Jyna Violette. Guranet is also a love interest, obsessed and in love with Cerina Arquette, who became more infatuated with her since she met her after they both bumped each other. At first they're both friendly rivals and have a good friendship relationship, and they later got along as allies. Guarnet doesn't seem to have any dislikes with Akagi Palmer and Chihiro, in fact, they are both really fun and cool people. Biography Appearance Guarnet is a tall, busty, athletic, muscular, and mature-looking young woman with her curvaceous, voluptuous, well-endowed, and buxom body figure with tanned skin, middle length white hair with anime style jagged bangs which almost covers her right eye but stays along the side and flares out of the back, teal eyes, powder blue eyeshadow, pink lipsitck, and mascara. The most distinguishing feature of Guarnet is her enormous and firm breasts. Personality Guarnet is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, ambitious, independent, flirty, ruthless, calculating narcissist woman who gives good to the poor. Her carefree and playful attitude can be fun or even dazzled for the others, especially Tazz, Rokket, and Jyna. She is most of the time beautiful, sexy, playful, seductive, femme fatale, feminine, flirtatious, confident, conceited, and playful. Sometimes can be sassy and cheeky. Guarnet is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexiness which might be due to her spending most of her time enjoying hedonistic delights. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a shiny black sleeveless bodysuit and skintight which expose her chest and cleavage, a magenta/pink heart-shaped breastplate with white trims, black choker necklace with magenta heart motif, elbow-long black fingerless gloves, white elbow length fingerless grappling gloves with magenta cuffs and trims, magenta knee pads, a belt, white boots with magenta trims and cuffs, and dark purple holster attached on both thighs. She also wears a modern-style purple backpack with straps is set under and over her breasts. Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a tight-fitting dark purple catsuit with a heart-shaped cleavage cutout, and a pink bodice-like garment around the waist. She also wears black boots, a belt, white fingerless grappling gloves with pink cuffs, hot pink straps with white buckle that wraps around her stomach and hips, magenta shin guards, and a modern-style black backpack with straps is set under her breasts. Costume 03: In her third outfit, she wears a dark blue-violet and pink camouflage sleeveless army catsuit with splotchy designs around her body. Her torso area is separate from her top to show off her heart-shaped cleavage cutout. Over the catsuit is a shiny magenta spandex shorts and a shiny magenta crop open vest with yellow trims, yellow lining design on both of her sides and shoulders, and a zipper goes from her neck to her stomach. She wears long dark blue-violet fingerless grappling gloves that has two buckles on each and covers most of her arms and white tactical grappling gloves, brown and silver high boots look similar to the design of her gloves. She also wears her knife hostler, a shiny black mask that cover most of her head and eyes, and a white high tech style backpack with straps under her breasts. Inspired by Nina Williams from Tekken series, Chara Soon from Gundam series, and Catwoman from Batman series. Outfit 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a crystal blue sports bra, a shiny shocking pink open vest with white lining underneath, a popped and rigid collar, a black spandex leggings with shocking pink stripes on both of the sides, and white belt with a gold buckle. She also wears black fingerless gloves, gray camouflage shoulder holsters with straps under her breasts, black knee length boots with crystal blue cuffs, and a violet-blue modern-style backpack with straps under and over her breasts. Outfit 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a white crop with black trims, black underbust vest which expose her chest and ample cleavage, shiny black hot pants/shorts, black elbow length gloves with white cuffs and trims, black shoulder pads/pauldrons, black choker, black knee length boots with white cuffs, and pink modern-style backpack. The outfit is based on Lara Croft from the popular game, Tomb Raider, And Rouge the Bat in alternate costume from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Interludes Stage 3, Cerina Arquette: Guarnet meets Cerina Arquette at Neo Armstone City Tower Rooftop. Guarnet states that it is an honor to meet her, but Cerina insists that the honor is really hers and is also an honor to meet one of her fans. Guarnet then says that imagining her pretty face and sweet, solid good looks dazzles anything gives her chills in joy. If the player wins, Guarnet chuckles while hugging Cerina and smothering/motorboating her into her ample breasts on to Cerina's face, being hugged by Cerina, and telling her to "Now come and give me some sweet kisses like a good, cute girl you are, my love." Cerina indeed giggles and kisses Guarnet's breasts lovely, reply to her, "Uh-huh... They're huge... I love your comfy airbags. Please teach me, Ms. Guarnet!!!!" Guarnet Underwood: "Well...it's certainly an honor to meet you, Ms. Hollywood Star. Cerina Arquette: "The pleasure is all mine, my lovely fan." Guarnet Underwood: "Oh...when I imagine your beautiful face and sweet, solid good looks dazzling in joyful, I just get chills." Stage 7, Kodama Purrott: Guarnet and Kodama meet each other and fight. Kodama wants to destroy Guarnet. When she wins, Kodama tells Guarnet to destroy, but Guarnet refuses, since she wasn't at all satisfied. Kodama gets infuriated by this, causing Guarnet to laugh saying how "that look is priceless". Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Guarnet's fighting style is a superb aerial and power martial arts. She uses the combination style of Kickboxing, Vale Tudo, Savate, Karate, Jeet Kune Do based on Lee Chaolan from Tekken series, Assassination Arts based on Nina Williams from Tekken series, and Eskrima. She also uses her fighting style that utilizes a mix of acrobatic pro-wrestling moves and street fighting abilities. Guarnet Underwood's techniques in particular are centered around augmenting her natural speed and agility. Her techniques are bases from Crimson Viper from Street Fighter series and Lien Neville from the King of Fighters series, but differs from them. She uses her skills with and without any of various devices. Powers * Ergokinesis '''- Guarnet has a incredible power of magenta/pink energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Energy Projectile - Guarnet can throw the magenta/pink energy ball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '''- Guarnet can use chi magenta/pink energy to increase the damage of her kick attacks. * '''Multiple Attacks: Guarnet can channel her ki energy into her legs to deliver multiple kicks at a very fast ratio. Skills * Acrobatics - Guarnet is a very acrobatic fighter using pro wrestling moves and street fighting abilities. Stats Guarnet is an aerial type of character who uses mostly speed, acrobatic, Stealth, and sightly strength and powerful abilities. Character Relationships * Oliver Kimachi - Her lifelong best friend. * Cerina Arquette - Her friendly rival, ally, and her love interest. * Akagi Palmer - Her ally. * Chihiro Palmer - Her friendly rival, ally, and a friend. * Blossom Kurenai - Her rival and ally. * Tazz Haywood - Her rival, friend, and ally. * Jyna Violette - Her arch-rival and ally. * Rokket Diaz - Her rival and ally * Kodama Purrott - Her arch-rival and ally. * Vert Henderson - Her rival and ally. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival. * Nina Williams - Her rival and ally. * Crimson Viper - Her ally. * Helena Douglas - Her ally. * Bayonetta - Her friendly rival and ally. * Poison(Street Fighter & Final Fight) - Her rival * Christie(Dead or Alive) - Her rival. * Lee Chaolan - Her friendly rival and ally. * Vanessa Lewis - Her ally. * Honoka(Dead or Alive) - Her friendly rival. * Angel(KOF) - Her ally Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight * "I'll not lose to the likes of you." In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antihero Category:Neutral